Lost in the Waves
by Moore14
Summary: There is just something about the ocean that's calming. Whether it be the sounds of the waves crashing or the lulling of the water as the tides comes in. That's going to be the one thing that I will miss the most about living in Hawaii, the ocean. With this move i knew nothing would ever be the same. Especially, when I am reunited with some old friends at the reservation.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the Waves

There is just something about the ocean that's calming. Whether it be the sounds of the waves crashing or the lulling of the water as the tides comes in. That's going to be the one thing that I will miss the most about living in Hawaii, the ocean. Since we moved here 4 years ago, I have been at or in the ocean almost every day. Especially once I discovered surfing, you couldn't get me out of it.

Ever since then surfing has been my passion, the warm weather year around allows me to be out on the water basically every day unfortunately, that is all about to change. You see my dad is in the Military, and he is getting ready to retire. He put in his retirement packet a couple weeks ago. With him wanting to get out we are moving back to his home state, Washington, and not just any place in Washington but La Push to be exact.

La Push is on the coast of Washington just outside a small-town call Forks. I know weird name for a town. Anyway, we leave tomorrow. I'm not sure how to feel about us leaving or even the fact that we will be able to stay in one place longer than a few years. Now don't get me wrong I absolutely adore La Push. It is an adorable little reservation and I have spent many summers, deployments and holidays there and in a way, I am excited to be close with my grandparents, family and the few friends I do have there. I'm just not excited that ill only be able to surf during certain times of the year as the weather up there tends to be more on the dreary side of things.

Shaking my head of my musings, I take notice that I have about an hour and a half left of day light. I quickly stand up dusting off the sand and grab my board. Might as well get one last surf in before we leave.

Sitting on my board having my feet dangle in the water with my hands out to my side laying on top of the water while feeling the waves come and go is sheer bliss. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading over my face.

"EVERLY!" Whipping my head around at the sound of my name to see my father standing on the shore line shouting at me. "TIME TO COME IN! WE NEED TO FINISH PACKING!"

"BE RIGHT THERE!" As I turn my board around to head back, I take one last look at the setting sun. As I begin to approach the shore, I hop off my board and began walking up to my father, coming to up to up I could just see the love he had shining through his smile. Ever since my mom took off on us around the time I was 8, my dad and I became even closer. I have always been a daddy's girl but after that happened, I became an even bigger one. We literally do everything together. Hunting, surfing, hiking, fishing, you name it we've most likely done. Smiling as I approach him, I couldn't help but feel as if our lives are about to change forever in these next coming weeks, it's a good feeling though. Like this is what we need, what he needs.

"Sorry dad, I couldn't help it. I wanted to get one last one in for the season." I tell him as I give him a very wet hug.

"I kind of figured kiddo. Come on I have pizza waiting for us, the movers will be here in the morning to grab the rest of our stuff." He said as he wrapped his hand around my shoulders. The moving company would be coming to grab what we couldn't put in our carry on and checked baggage and shipping it and our cars to port in Seattle. From there they will drive it to our new house in La Push. We will be "camping" in the new house until they deliver it. Which knowing the military, it could take a few months if I've learned anything from the times they've moved us.

Walking into my room it hit me that this would be the last night I would ever get to be in here, this then in return made me start thinking about all the firsts. My first kiss, my first break up, and most importantly the first time I discovered my interest in surfing. Sighing, I picked up my empty bags and finished up packing what was left of my clothes and bringing them to the front door as this was everything id be using for the upcoming weeks while we waited for our household goods. I just hope these coming weeks fly by without any issues. My dad deserves to settle down and transition to civilian life peacefully after everything hes been through with not only the military but having to raise me as a single dad.

After my last bag I was by the door, I made my way into my bathroom for a nice long hot shower. I let the warm water run down my shoulders and back allowing it to fully relax my muscles after a stress filled day and the work out I got from surfing this afternoon. Taking a deep breathe, I couldn't help but think of my dad and how he will handle moving back to not only the place of his birth but the place where my parents fell in love at.

Crawling into bed that night, I sent up a quick prayer to our ancestor praying that they bless these coming weeks for us as I know they are going to be difficult.


	2. Chapter 2 - La Push

Chapter 2 La push

Stepping off the plane in Port Angeles I can tell that I underestimated how cold it would be. My sweatshirt and thick leggings were doing nothing for me right now. I am freezing my tits off, which would be shame as I have been blessed in that department. Walking off the tarmac and into the terminal we get blasted with heat from the heaters they had placed over the entry ways. After this I know I am going to have to go shopping for warmer clothes, I won't make it until our home goods get here if this is any indication of the weather to come.

Walking to baggage claim took a little longer than we had hoped. It's like every plane scheduled for today landed and unloaded at the same time. The foot traffic was asinine for such a little airport. As we approached the baggage terminal, they were just now unloading all of the bags. Waiting for all four of our bags, was a task in itself. It's like they purposely separate all of your bags. Thankfully, even with them separating all of belongings, it took about 10 mins for us to place all of belonging on the trolley my dad so cleverly grabbed for us. I began to wonder who all would be picking us up. I knew dad had called Uncle Billy, but after his accident leaving him in a wheelchair, I wasn't sure he'd be up for making such a long trip.

Walking towards the front doors of the airport we are stopped by someone yelling out my dads' name. Looking over to our left, I immediately saw 2 giant and I mean GIANT guys standing by the entrance wall with a petite woman and sure as shit… Uncle Billy. Smiling up at dad I ran up to Uncle Billy giving him a hug.

"Hey Ole' man didn't think you would make the trip!" Teasing my uncle is and always will be my favorite past time. There are very few people who can handle my attitude and sass. Thankfully, he is one of them.

"Don't make me run over your toes there little girl." He replies back laughing.

"What? No Hello for your favorite cousin?" Giant one interrupted.

"Well, I don't see my baby cousin anywhere around here. All I see are two giants. Soo no. No hello for him." I smirk back.

"Ouch! I'm wounded. Truly wounded. You don't even recognize this obviously super handsome man?" Giant 1 faked being wounded. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"Mmmm nope. Because any one I know from the reservation wouldn't cut their hair. They claimed it was... how'd they say it? Oh! Yes, it was all they got all the bitches. All the power was in the hair." Laughing at the look on all of their faces especially the look on Giant One. He is outright blushing and sputtering as if I just made an outrageous accusation.

"Psh baby, with these muscles I have no need for the hair anymore. I can get any girl I want." He states all the while flexing his muscles and puffing out his chest.

"Well, not any girl." Giant 2 laughs as he shoves his companion.

"Alright, enough fucking around you two. I don't want to spend all night here. Jacob be a gentleman and grab your cousins' bags. Has your father taught you nothing?" My dad interrupts and sticks his tongue out at Uncle Billy. He starts to shove bags into the boy's arms. "We can continue playing patty cake in the car. Let's go eat, I'm famished." He proceeds to grumble as we all began making our way to the parking lot. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jacob trying to punch his friend in his arm. Shaking my head at those two antics.

"Hi, I'm Emily! I have heard so much about from the boys." Startled, I jump a little as she comes up next to me. Last time I saw her she was standing next to Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare to you."

"No, it's ok I just didn't hear you come up to me. It's Emily? As in Seth and Leah's cousin Emily?" I took this time to truly get a good look at her. She was an average height if I had to guess I would say about 5"4'. She was very beautiful, even with the three long scars going down the right side of her face down her right arm to her wrist. From what I heard was she was attacked by a bear shortly after Sam and Leah broke up. Apparently, Emily went on a walk with Sam to try and talk to him about why he broke up with Leah and to try and convince him to go back to her, when a bear attacked them. Sam was able to scare off the bear but not before the bears paw made contact with Emily's face. Sam felt so bad that he spent pretty much his entire time by her side in the hospital. Shortly after she was released, they started dating. It torn Leah to pieces.

"Yup that's me!" She replies back smiling. "So Everly, you excited to be back in La Push?" She asked me softly.

"Nice to finally meet you Emily. Um, I am pretty excited actually. Not looking forward to not being able to surf all that often anymore but, other than that I'm looking forward to being around family. I know my dad is happy to be back, especially with everything that has happened with Uncle Billy. It tore him up that we couldn't be here for longer after everything." I reply back falling in step with her. After the accident that killed my Aunt Sarah and leaving my uncle paralyzed from the waist down, my dad was besides himself. We almost lost both my uncle and my aunt that night. My father and I got on the first flight home from England when we got the call.

"Oh yes, Jake mentioned you surfed! That's awesome, he's showed us videos of you surfing from when he went to visit you last summer." Emily says. As we approach, what I'm assuming was their car, our conversation ceased. When reached their car Emily unlocked the back so we were able to load all of our bags. How we are all going to fit in their care is beyond me. It is after all only a Jeep Grand Cherokee, from what I could see it only seats 5 people.

"Uhm, Emily? How are we all going to fit in this? It seats 5 and there's 6 of us. I mean I'm sure we can tie Jacob to the roof!" The last part I purposely say loudly enough to make sure Jake would hear me. I couldn't help but smile to myself, I have missed being able pick on people especially Jake.

"I heard that!" He yells from the front of the car.

"YOU WERE MEANT TOO!" I wink at Emily in return. She just smiles at me, shaking her head. Almost like how a mom looks at her children. Its endearing really.

"No, no one is going to be tied to the roof. Despite how funny it would be, that won't be necessary. We brought two vehicles, figured your dad and Billy can ride in one and us youngsters can ride in the other." Sam comes up behind me smiling, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Figured that way they can talk about what their hearts desire and we don't have to listen to them bitch about our taste in music." At the last part he winks at me. I couldn't help but bust into a fit of laughter. It was such a kid thing to say and never in my years of knowing Sam have I ever seen him so carefree. It was refreshing to see, he was jokey and carefree when he was with Leah, but he never had to mischief look to his eyes. Looking over at Emily I knew it had something to do with her.

"Well ok then, lets' get going please. I am freezing my ass off that I worked so hard to have."

"Hm, well you might want to work a little bit more on it. It is lacking." Jake laughs as he gets in the front seat.

"Bastard." I whisper as I climb into the back. I work out pretty much every day to be able to surf at the level that I am at. "So, guys what all have you been up to since I was last home? I mean obviously you've been hitting the gym Jake. You look like a body builder! You're going to have to give me your work outs." At the mention of Jakes appearance, the two men exchanged a look. Hmm very peculiar. Its Sam who replies first.

"Things have been good, busy but good. I started a group to help the community, it consists of teens who need help with resume building, tutoring, or need community service hours. Jake and a few other guys were friends with help keep them on track. Those of us who help run it also help run security details through the rez when Chief Swan isn't able to get down to the reservation. It has helped the community a ton." Oh... wow I was not expecting that.

"Sam, that's great! Wow, and how do the teens involve like it? I would love to help out, if you need it. I am mostly taking online college classes and only two classes at the high school. So I have plenty of time to help tutor if need be." To say I was impressed is an understatement. The fact that they started a teen outreach program is fantastic and something that our community needed greatly. "I can also print off resources that are available for students who are preparing to graduate. Especially those that can't afford to go to college, I will have to show you the website when we get back." To even be able to help out our community no matter how small would mean the world to me.

"That would be amazing Everly. As long as you don't get behind on what you need to be doing I would love for you to help. I've heard about your academic achievements and I think that you would be very beneficial to the program. Hell I know a few of the ones who help run the program who could use some tutoring." At the last part he gave Jake a look that could only mean Jake was one of the ones who needs help, and if I were to guess it is going to be in either math or English.

"Hey now! I got my grades up all with running extra patrols. The only grade I have yet to get up is my English grade. But you know Mrs. Lakota has it out for me." Jake huffs from the passenger seat. I can hear Emily trying to stifle her laugh from beside me.

Leaning forward and resting my hands on his shoulders. "It's ok Jakey, we get it. The mean old lady has it out for you." Laughing as he goes to hit me on the head. "Hey! You be nice to me. Otherwise I am going have Mrs. Lakota come after you." Leaning back into my seat shaking my head. After that all conversation seized. I could hear Jacob still grumbling in the front. Looking at the clock we still have about an hour left until we reach the rez. Laying my head against the window I let the passing trees lull me into a dreamless sleep. Knowing that when I wake up I will be back in my childhood home, for good this time.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bonfire

Chapter 3

 _The smell of the ocean breeze mixed with the beach assaulted my nose, the calming affects it had on my body was unlike any other. Feeling the cool water graze my legs had me shivering. The hardness of my surf board under my butt added a to the assault on my senses. This was my happy place. Opening my eyes, I started paddling out as the sun began to rise. There is just something about the sun rising that hits the water just right that gives it a magically feel. Our ancestors know how to make a place shine. Getting in to position to catch the swell, my heart started racing. The anticipation of the wave creeping up. It was a great feeling. Feeling the current shift, I began paddling with it. Reaching the peak of it and standing at the same time was effortless. Taking the drop was like a drug for me. Riding out the wave as it starts to curl in on itself, I could see it starting to close down at the end. Crouching lower, I came out the end of the tube just in time as the wave slowly starts to disappear. Cat calling from the cliffs could be heard. Turning her board around to head back out she peaked at the cliff, I could make out a few tall and tan bodies. My heart stuttering seeing the one tan body closest to the edge. I couldn't make out their face but the way my body reacted to the man on the cliff told me one thing. It was the man I have been drooling over since we were children. Since he stood up for me against Chase, a neighborhood bully, in the 6_ _th_ _grade. Paul._

The feeling of being jerked made me bolt upright. Looking around wildly trying to shake off how real that dream felt, I realized the jerking moment was the vehicle coming to a stop in front of our new/old house. It looked the same as it did the last time we were here. Except the yard was destroyed and the house looked like it recently got a fresh paint job. Overall is looked better.

I was surprised, I didn't know that dad had someone come and fix it up. It looked like it did in the pictures I had of my parents when they first got married. The times when they were happy, and my mother was still content on being in our lives. Shaking my head, I get out of the car. Smiling, I couldn't help but feel like this place was where I belonged. Every time I stepped foot back in La Push the feeling gets stronger and stronger. Suddenly, I'm airborne.

"My baby girl is back!" I couldn't help but laugh. The boys officially are here to welcome me back.

"EMBRY PUT ME DOWN YOU ARE FREAKING LUG NUT!" Trying to kick myself free was proving to be difficult. "Embry, I swear to Taha Aki if you don't put me down, I won't be held accountable for my actions!" I suddenly felt myself being lowered to the ground.

"Puh-lease, what's a tiny thing like you gonna?" As soon as I was released, I spun around to face one of my best friends. Arching an eyebrow at him, he immediately started back peddling.

"Uh I mean, please don't hurt me. You know I don't like the look. That's the same look you gave me when I lost that bet with and you made me dance like a cowboy in front of Shauna Matthews." Embry blushed bright red at the mention of said bet. What's sad is that the boys still haven't learned to not bet against me.

"Now Em, you know as well as I do that, that bet you were going to lose anyway so why you bet against me I will never know. And I so know that food will always be the way to your heart. It's my bargaining chip for when I want you to do things. So remember that the next you want me to cook for you." Crossing my arms over my chest made him instantly look down. Blushing, I realized that I was wearing a particularly low-cut shirt and my cleavage was now more pronounced. "Uhm Em, my eyes are up here." Laughing at how his face turned even a darker shade of red on his dark skin. I relented and gave him a hug.

"Embry why is your face so red? Oh, I know it's probably the fact that you have a woman pushed up against you!" Annddd there's Quil. Letting go of Embry I turned around to face Quil. "Holy shit! You Got Hot!" Quil all but yelled.

"What do you mean I got hot Quil? You know as well as I do, you've always thought I was hot. That's why Jake never left you or Embry alone around me. Not to mention the stuttering you used to do ANYTIME you talked to me or any girl for that fact." I smirked at him knowing full well that I was right.

"Aw now look whose blushing?" Embry then turned to me. "You know he's taking his cousin to prom because everyone turned him down?" He slung his arm around my shoulders laughing.

"At least I have a date, unlike Embry here." Quil crossed his arms pouting.

"Aw Emmy you don't have a date? I'll be more than happy to take you. You know we made a promise we would go to prom together when we were 13." At that Quil about lost his shit.

"WHAT?! No way, Embry! I called dibs! Just because you two are like two peas in a pod doesn't mean you get to hog her." He looked like he was about ready to blow a gasket.

"Your just jealous that he got to her before you did Quil." Jake came up behind him slapping him on the back. "Alright, if you three are done fucking around I would like us to go to the beach. The bonfire is going to be starting soon."

"Bonfire? What bonfire? No one has told me about a bonfire. Jake! I haven't even gone inside or put my bags away." I looked at him incredulously. Looking around I noticed that the car was unpacked already. "Uh, where's my bags?"

"Well, while you guys were out here bullshitting, I took the liberty of unloading the bags and helping your dad as well. Everyone is in the house." He turned around and walked in the house without further explanation.

We all looked at each other before I pushed Embry into Quil and leaping on the porch before they could say a word.

"CHEATER!" They yelled out. Laughing, I walked into the living room. Everyone was in a semi-circle chatting. Seeing jakes back to me I saw my opening. Smiling to myself I tip toed into the room, then started to run just as I was about to jump Jake turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Think again brat." Jake shook his head at me, silently laughing at my shocked face.

"How'd you know I was behind you? I didn't make any noise." This was some horse shit. I couldn't even sneak up on the giant.

"You're not as silent as you think you are." He shrugged.

"I already set up your air mattress in your room for you, and your bags are upstairs as well." Emily spoke up then.

"Thanks Emily, I appreciate it. You didn't have to do that." Smiling over at her in thanks.

"It was not problem. You the offer still stands you can stay at our house until your stuff arrives." Her face was etched with worry.

"No that's ok, I kind of enjoy living a minimalist life style for a few. Make you appreciate everything you have once you get it back." It was true. Living off of the bare necessities was refreshing and made you have a deeper appreciation for the stuff you do have.

"Ok, well were going to head down to the beach. Billy, are you and Michael coming with or planning on meeting us there?" Sam asked Uncle Billy and my dad.

"We're going to stay here for a few. Let you kids catch up and be rowdy without us old folks being there." He winked over at me. He knows how much mischief I can get into when surrounded by everyone. They tend to bring out the devil in me.

"Alright Jake, you, Embry, and Quil can run over to my house and get the truck. Put the grill in the back with the lawn chairs please. The cooler should already be packed just load it up. And PLEASE for the love of god don't eat any of the food." The look he gave the boys was scary. I even shivered at it. Like that man has a serious mean mug. Don't even get me started on that tone.

"Quil he talking to you. I don't want to get a spoon thrown at my head again for your malfeasance." Embry gave Quil a look and shake of his head as all three of them started out the door.

"ME? Paul ate most of it! How am I the only who gets shit for that!?" Quil started to protest as they left. Just the mention of Paul's name made my heart speed up more than normal. Its' been 2 years since I last saw him, and it has been two years since my last relationship. Sadly, he was the reason for it. Pauls' tough exterior disappeared when he was around me. We bonded over the fact that we both had a parent leave us, and both had a parent that had to step up and be there for us as much as they were able to. Unfortunately, my feelings grew for him and ruined any further friendship or possible relationship we could have had.

"Alright, let's get this party started then!" I shouted, shaking my head out of my depressing thought I turned and headed outside. I wasn't going to allow my messed-up feelings get in the way of enjoying my time back here in La Push. Hopefully I can keep it that way.

Pulling up to the beach had me relaxing more so than anything else. Looking down the beach I could see that they had already started the fire and had already began setting up the logs and chairs. From the looks of it, there was already a game of football going on just a little further down from the fire. It was definitely good to be back. This was home and seeing the family type atmosphere surrounding all of us was exactly what I needed, what I craved. Smiling to myself I followed Sam and Emily down the beach towards the others. Tonight, was going to be one for the books I just know it.

"Everly?! Is that you?" I look up to see Leah barrel racing towards me. "Oh my god it is! I thought you weren't supposed to be coming until next week?!" Seeing my best friend had me running to meet her, giving her a massive bear hug.

"I know I wanted to surprise you! Although, I didn't know about the bonfire I had planned on showing up for breakfast tomorrow morning. I guess this was better." Letting her go, I couldn't believe it was actually Leah. She had shot up since the last time I saw her, and she was muscular. Leah was hot! "Damn woman! Look at those guns! Dude, you are going to give your work out plans because you, my dear, are a totally babe!" I gushed looking at her. I am slightly jealous. Even with all my work outs and surfing I looked like a weakling compared to her.

"Uhm I don't really work out. I run still but the only 'work outs' I do is stocking the shelves for mom at the clinic." She shrugs walking us away from the group.

"Well fuck me then, I work out twice a day and look nothing like that. I'm jealous." Hitting her shoulders, she just laughed.

"Ev, you are waay better looking than I will ever be Hun. Especially with how big your ass is. Pretty sure that's all the single boys have been staring at since you walk up." She then proceeded to point to the right of us. Sure enough about half the group of guys were checking her out. Blushing she looked down.

"Well what's been up? Any new conquests I should know about?" Leah just gave me a sly smirk. Oh yeah there's been some new conquests. "You better give me the details right now. You've been holding out on me." Smacking her arm, we sat down on the beach a little ways away from the group.

"Your right, I have had a few conquests. Nothing special started working for this little coffee shop/bar a little while ago for in between classes in Port Angeles. Perk of working on a college campus, there is an abundance of fresh meat every day. Although, it's been tough to actually go through with any of them. Despite you and basically everyone else here trying to get me to date. It's been hard." She turned to look at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Aw Lee, I know. I know it still hurts especially with everyone so close, but it'll get better. I promise. It may not be now or anytime in the near future, but it will. And when it does you will find the perfect one for you who will complete you in ways, he never was able to." Giving her a side hug, I stood up. "Alright enough with the deep. I want to go see if I can't get some money out of those fuckers. I know how they love their bets." Laughing Leah stood up. We slowly made our way to the group.

"Oh hey, I forgot to ask how did things go with that one dude, uh Jason? You never told me." She asked looking over at me.

"Ugh, don't even get me started. That guy was a total creep. We went surfing right? Cause he claimed he was the hot shot surfer yada yada. Well we meet up with a few of my friends and immediately starts asking why I'm wearing a rash guard over my 'perfect' body. Which I completely ignored and just decided to paddle out. Figured if he was going to be a tool, I might as well go have fun." At that I rolled my eyes, Jason was perv. "Well after a few waves I noticed he wasn't even out there." Unable to control myself, I started laughing. "H..He c..ou.. couldn't even paddle out! Like if you're going to go out with someone who is a surfer on a surfing date at least make sure you can paddle out." Still laughing we reached the group by then.

"Alright, now that the girls have graced us with their presence again. I will start the introductions." Quil pipped up. He walked over to me slinging his arm around my shoulder and pulling over to the group of shirtless guys. And hot damn each and every one of them were ripped and hot as hell.

"I know you know some of them but wouldn't hurt to reintroduce ya know? Ok, so starting over here of course you know Seth, Jared, his girlfriend Kim, then we have Collin, Brady, and Jonah and his girlfriend Jensen. Guys, this is Everly, Jakes cousin."

"Jakes cousin? But you look nothing like him? Your way hotter." Collin tried to wink but failed miserably. Quil busted up laughing. Poor Collins face turned a dark color.

"Dude don't let Jake hear that, he will kick your ass to hell and back. Just ask Embry what happened when he found out Embry liked her." Quil still hadn't stopped laughing.

Looking at the two younger boys they kept trying to stare in my eyes. It was getting weird.

"Well it's nice to meet you Everly, don't let these two bozo brains scare you off." Jensen stepped out from out Jonah's arm to shake my hand.

"You too!" Turning to the other three. "How've guys been? It's nice to see you two finally pulled your heads out of your asses and started dating." Smirking at Kim and Jared. Literally all of our lives those two had major crushes on one another but never got up the courage to actually do something about it. So seeing them together was a wonderful sight. "Seth, my god you aren't that skinny little boy anymore!" Stepping over to give Seth a hug, I could see the blush on Kim's face. Jared, well he just looked proud having her by his side.

"We've been great, as you can see we've had some changes to some couples. Excited to be done with school in a few months. Other than that not much has changed." Kim went on to explain a few more changes that had taken place. But I couldn't help zoning out as I looked around the beach to see if I could spot the one person I have yet to see.

"He's not here. He doesn't get off work until about 8." Kim startled me, looking over at her she gave me a knowing look. "Seems somethings still haven't change." At that she smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just taking in the everything." Trying to keep the blush from creeping up I changed the topic. "Do you guys still go cliff diving?" Looking around the little semi-circle hoping no one would catch on to the subject change.

"Oh yeah! Were actually going tomorrow if you want to join. The girls will be just hanging out on the beach." Seth said with some excitement in his voice.

"Yeah I'd love to. Gives me something to do." Our conversation was interrupted by Sam giving a little yip. Alerting us that the elders had arrived, and the legends were about to start. Making our way over to the logs we all got comfortable, patiently waiting for everyone to settle down. Just before Uncle Billy had started the legends, I saw someone coming out of the woods. Their head was down so I couldn't see who it was, but they headed straight towards the food table. Turning my head back to Uncle Billy, I became entrapped in the legends of our people. Throughout the night I couldn't help but sneak peaks at the mysterious man who had showed up. No one greeted him, no looked at him as he sat down. I was the only one who noticed him. Forcing my mind to pay attention, I focused on the fire blazing in front of me. Listening to the storied the words created a movie in the fire. The legends were always my favorite part of the bonfires, listening to our pasts. I had always hoped and dreamed about the spirit warriors and how much I wished for it to be true.


	4. Chapter 4 - Memories

**CHATPER 4: Memories**

After Uncle Billy finished the legends I looked around the fire taking in everyone present, I noticed the mystery guy had disappeared. Weird. Looking back at the fire, it warmed my heart knowing I was home for good. With me graduating high school in 5 months and then through the accelerated college program come this fall, I will be getting my associates. Only 2 more years and I will have my Bachelor of Science in Nursing. My plan to come back to the reservation and be a Nurse for the small clinic we have here is almost within reach and I couldn't be more excited.

Finally my gaze skimmed over towards the parking lot. Squinting I could barely make out Jake making his way back down the beach carrying a large object. As he got closer I saw that it was his old guitar. Shaking my head at him when we made eye contact, his smile just kept on getting bigger. This kid is bonkers if he thinks I will have anything to do with music tonight, especially in front a group this big.

"No Jacob Black. You know I don't do well in front of people." I tell him as he sits down next me.

"Yeah I know, that is why I figured we would do it together. It IS a tradition that we have a fire and break out the guitar your first night back home. SOOOOO why is this any different?" he looked at me with a smug smile. He had me there. We did always have a fire and messed around with music my first nights back in Washington. Looking at my face, he knew he had won, and began tuning his baby.

"There are more people…" I stated matter of fact.

"And? They are all family. Get over it." He retorted. "Wanna sing our song?"

Nervously I nodded. "You start it." Crossing my arms to hide the fact I was shaking and trying to ignore the fact that everyone was looking at us.

"Ready?"

Nodding, he lightly taps the wood creating the beat before strumming. Carrying the beat, I began tapping my thighs.

" _ **Hey Momma, how do you get a red wine stain**_

 _ **Out of your favorite dress?  
Black mascara off a pillow case?  
Cure a one-too-many headache?  
Momma can I come and maybe stay a few days  
This weekend or next?  
And hey, how do you get a red wine stain  
Out of your favorite dress**_

 _ **How does he sleep at night?  
Momma, the nerve of this guy  
To leave me so easy  
Am I gonna be alright?  
I wanna kick myself for falling so hard  
Momma, can you die from a broken heart?**_

 _ **Can you ask Daddy if he's got time  
To come and look at my front door  
It got slammed last night  
And now it don't close right  
And just promise that you won't tell him everything  
And keep that pistol in the drawer  
Momma, please don't say  
I'm gonna laugh about this someday  
You didn't see the way he drove away"**_

Closing my eye and letting the feelings from that night we wrote this come forth. Singing this song has not only helped me cope, it stands as a reminder of what people are capable of. Reminds me of what we had and he threw away. I never wanted to believe that he would treat me like that. But I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. To think that, he did it all because I was going back home for 10 months before I was supposed to come back for the summer, and instead of coming back like I was supposed to, I stayed in Hawaii with another military family that we were close with.

As Jake brought the song to a close, I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at us with a mix of amazement and sadness. Kim even had a tear rolling down her check as did Emily.

Blushing, I look down at my hands noticing I had ended up absentmindedly play with the bracelet he gave me on our 3rd date. I knew I should have taken it off a long time ago, but I couldn't and still can't bring myself to remove it. It stands as a reminder that nothing lasts forever, even when a person promises it.

"Woooow… I didn't know you sang." It was Emily who spoke up first.

"Not many people do. Just immediate family really, it was never something I felt was worth sharing." Shrugging, I still couldn't look up. I'm sure the majority of the people here knew who that song was about. Everyone was friends after all.

"Not worth sharing?! Are you serious?! Everly, you are absolutely amazing!" At Embry's comment everyone start giving their opinion on the performance.

"Thanks guys, Jake here is the only one outside my dad who knew for years." Smiling at Jake knowing that this song represented him and all the bullshit he dealt with when it came to _Isabella_.

"Well, now that we introduced her talent, lets really get this party started!" Jake picked up the guitar once more and looked at me. Thinking for a moment, I smiled knowing the perfect song for tonight. Starting the beat on my legs, Jake picked up with the guitar grinning.

" _ **Blame it all on my roots  
I showed up in boots  
And ruined your black tie affair  
The last one to know  
The last one to show  
I was the last one  
You thought you'd see there  
And I saw the surprise  
And the fear in his eyes  
When I took his glass of champagne  
And I toasted you  
Said, honey, we may be through  
But you'll never hear me complain**_

 _ **'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places"**_

At that point everyone started singing with me. Smiling, I couldn't help but think I wouldn't trade this moment in time for anything, being here with all of the people I hold near and dear to me.

Gazing out into the woods I noticed a pair of glowing eyes near the forests edge, seemingly watching the group. Before I could get a better look, whatever it was stepped back into the depth of the trees. Shaking my head, I turned my focus back to the singing group surrounding me.

 ***Paul's POV***

 _She's_ coming back today; I can't believe it's been two years since I last saw her. Two years since I've been on a date. Two years since I told anyone other than my mother that I loved them. Two stinking years since I was truly happy. Two years since I phased. _She's_ finally back home for good this time… no more moves, no more bouncing from here and wherever her dad's next duty station was. Well, at least until she leaves for college. Knowing her, she probably got accepted into some of the best schools and will move across the country. Despite her having to move so often, she never once let her grades slipped. Often times choosing AP classes just to challenge herself, not to mention the college credit courses she started to take when she was here last.

Signing, I sit up in bed and checked my phone, seeing that I had 45 mins until patrol and an hour until _she's_ supposed to officially be back home. Unwrapping myself from the sheet on my bed, and walking into the kitchen, I take the massive bowl of spaghetti Emily sent me home with this morning after breakfast and reheat it. Knowing that I will be on a 10 hour shift I needed to eat as much as I can now. Especially since I will only have a few minute break to sneak into the bonfire and grab something there. Stuffing the rest of the spaghetti in my mouth and put the empty bowl in the sink. Gripping the edge of the counter and looking out into the backyard my mind went back to by far the worst day I've had to date.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _Looking over at the clock I had about 45 minutes until I had leave to pick up Everly. Wiping my forehead once more, I took another ibuprofen for my fever. Knowing that this was one of our last dates before she leaves again I didn't want to bail due to a simple flu. Downing some cool water, I make my way out to the living room._

 _"Paul, honey you don't looks so good. Everly will understand if you guys don't go out tonight." Mom said feeling my forehead._

 _"No, I promised I'd take her out tonight. She leaves in 2 weeks; this may be the last chance we get to go on a date." Shrugging out of her hands, I grabbed my keys and wallet that were by the door._

 _"Well why don't you have a date night here? I'm sure I can go visit with Sue for a while..."_

 _"NO! I'm fine! Just leave it be mom." I could feel my anger rising. Taking a deep breath, I yanked the door open and stalked out to my truck._

 _"Ok, but please be safe tonight." Looking back at the door, I saw my mom frowning at me with her arms crossed and cell phone in one hand. Shaking my head I climbed into the cab of the truck._

 _Ok Paul, calm down there is no need to be angry. You're going to see your beautiful girlfriend and you are going to have a great night. You're going to spoil her while you still can. Calm the fuck down. Why can't I calm down?! My anger just kept getting worse, gripping the steering wheel so tight that my hands were turning white. Deep breaths Paul come on you can do it. Rolling down the windows trying to get some fresh cool air in the cab to help with how feverish my body is feeling. The wind blew just right caught her scent on the passenger seat, almost instantly my anger diminished. I hadn't realized until it stopped that I was shaking from the anger that consumed my body. Just in time for me to make the corner that leads straight to the Black household._

 _Pulling up into the driveway I could feel my anger returning. Fucking Calls car is in the driveway. Getting out of the truck, my arms started shaking from the anger that was surging through my body. Making my way towards the steps to the house the door opened, and there stood my girlfriend with her hand on Calls back, smiling at each other, while he had what looked like an entire container of cookies. Embry went to tell her something but before he even finished opening his mouth I interrupted._

 _"What the fuck is going on here?" the shaking proceeded to increase. They both turned towards me. Embrys eyes narrowed at me. "What are you looking at call?" I sneered at him. I started to see red._

 _"Dude you look like shit, and what do you mean what's going on here? I came to pick up the cookies Everly made for my mom's fundraiser." He still kept his eyes locked on me._

 _"Babe, Em's right you don't look so good. Are you sure you are feeling ok to go out tonight?" Everly made her way down the steps toward me. She rested the back of her hand on my forehead, her eyes immediately scrunched. "Paul, you're seriously burning right now. We're not going out tonight. Come on I'll make you some soup." She grabs my hand and starts dragging me inside. "I'll talk to you later Embry." She said as we went to pass him on the porch. Everly's eyes seemingly lingering on him, which seemed to set it all off again._

 _"Why? So you guys can screw around behind my back? I know that's why you seem to hang around here so much_ **EM.** _Can't find your own girlfriend so you have to steal mine." I ripped my hand out of her grasp. The look of hurt that flashed across her face will be imprinted into to my mind forever. Shaking my head trying to clear away these thought, I knew she would never do that but for some reason my mind wouldn't let me think rationally._

 _"Excuse me?! Paul, what has gotten into you?! You honestly think so little of me that I would cheat on you? Let alone with one of my_ _ **cousin's**_ _best friends?!" Everly's face turned into pure rage and disbelief._

 _"Uhhh, listen Paul I would never do that. Yes I did like her a couple years ago like that. But come on man, I respect her and you way too much to do something like that." Embry tried to step in between us. My eyes caught his movement that he was slowly pushing her away from me and closer to the door._

 _"I'm not going to hurt her!" My shaking proceeded to get worse. "You two are fucking aren't you? I told you I wanted to wait a little while but nooo I wou-."_

 _"Paul, ENOUGH! Go home. You need to cool off." I was interrupted by Billy throwing the door open. "Now Paul." The look he gave me made me think twice about disregarding him._

 _"Fine. Have a nice flight Everly." Stalking back towards my truck and slamming the door shut. At the time I didn't even notice the dent in the door frame from the force. As I was pulling out, I caught Everly sobbing into Embrys chest. Gripping the steering wheel so hard I heard cracking. Just before I turned, I heard he heartbroken cry asking them why I did that._

 _Pulling up to my house I could see my mom standing off to the side talking with Sam and Jared. Seeing them made my anger rise. How dare they show up here after ditching me?! Getting out of the truck I stalk over to them._

 _"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing here?" yelling I pushed Jared away from my mom. At that Jared got pissed and shoved me back, starting a brawl._

 _"JARED TAKE HIM IN THE WOODS DAMNIT! I DON'T NEED EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD SEEING!" I could barely hear Sam over the blood pumping through my ears. Just as Jared pulled me into the coverage of the woods I let out a scream from the pain that was taking over my body. It felt like every bone in my body was breaking and re-breaking, all the while being set on fire. Then out of nowhere it stopped._

 _"What the fuck just happened?"_ _I groaned trying to stand but all I did was fall on my back. Looking down to see why it was like I had two left feet. What I saw freaked me out, I HAD PAWS! WHY DO I HAVE PAWS?! Oh, that Tylenol must have been bad. I'm hallucinating._

 _"_ _You aren't hallucinating. This is real. The legends are real. You are a wolf right now." A voice sounded in my head. Great now I'm hearing shit to. "Paul, look up man." Stupidly, I listen to the voice. Jumping back, there in front of me was a wolf the size of a freaking horse. "That wolf you, that is me."_ _Finally the voice clicked._

 _"Sam? How is this possible?"_ _Seeing him move and stare at me and seeing myself through his thoughts, this was all finally starting to sink in. Laying down in a huff and shaking my head._

 _"_ _You know how. All the legends are true. Anger triggers the shift after being in contact with a cold one."_ _Taking everything in and trying to digest what he's telling. The one thing that sticks out though is that anger makes you shift._

 _"_ _Oh god, what have I done?"_ _My mind racing back to how anger I was and how I treat Everly. "_ _I have to go. I need to apologize."_ _Trying to get a grip on my new body I go to leave._

 _"_ _You can't see her. You're too unstable right now."_ _Sam rushed out to stop me, images of Emily's face appear in my mind._

 _"_ _That was you, wasn't it? It wasn't a bear at all.."_

 _"_ _No, that is why until you get a handle on your anger I am ordering you_ _ **do not go near Everly."**_ _The weight of the alpha order crushed me._

 _"_ _For how long?! Sam she leaves in 3 weeks! I can't let her leave without fixing this!"_ _The desperation in my voice was unrecognizable._

 _"_ _At least two weeks. But mostly like a month. Depends on how you handle your anger and your shifting. Took Jared 3 weeks and me 5 weeks."_ _Sam trailed off. By now everything from this afternoon has rushed back to me. Everything I said, how I acted. I told her I wouldn't be like my father, like her past boyfriends. Told her that she was the one for me. And i just threw that all back in her face._

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I never got to apologize, I never got to explain to her what happened. Of course leaving out me being a wolf and all. I sat outside her bedroom window every night after I phased listening to what I had done to her. Listening to her cry herself to sleep, listening to Jake comforting her and telling her it wasn't her fault. The day she left I was on my way to talk to her. To apologize. I made it to her driveway right as she was pulling away. She had left 3 days early.. Seeing her drive away, I knew that I would never make it up to her. The way she caught sight of me at the last second and how immediately turned right around I knew then that I had lost her for good. I tried to tell myself that I could try and explain to her when she came back, but she never did. Instead Jake went to see her. Running out the back door as the anger from everything that happened that day came to the surface. Phasing in, I hear Jared going over the plan for tonight and wondering what his precious imprint was doing. Immediately my mind went to Everly, and what she is doing, who might be over there helping.

 _"Dude why don't you just grow a pair and go see her?"_ Jared chimed in.

" _You and I both know why. I'm the reason she hasn't been back. I'M the reason she spent the last two weeks she was here crying herself to sleep. Do you honestly think that she would be so enthralled to see me show up at her doorstep? Let alone her dad? The man I promised that I would take care of her?"_ At that he didn't respond. " _Exactly."_

" _Yeah, but Paul you have to remember, you were her best friend before all this happened. You guys spent every second you could together any time she was here. I don't think those feelings or her romantic feelings go away so easily."_

 _"Whatever man, just go I'll take over early."_ Not being in the mood to sit here and talk about feelings and lost causes, I took off to start at the northern border.

" _Alright later man, I'll come relieve you around 8:30 or so for a few. That way you can eat."_ Before I could reply, he phased out. This is going to be a long as night.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that Collin had some to relieve me until I heard him all but scream at me.

" _PAUL! Would you pleeaaase hurry up? I would like to be able to enjoy at least one bonfire."_ Without even replying I phased out. I didn't have the energy to fight with him for once. Quickly pulling on my shorts, I made a mad dash to the table. Hoping and praying that by some grace of god that one of those bastards saved me a plate. Reaching the table, I began stacking the leftovers on to a plate. As I neared the end I saw I plate that was covered and hidden. Lifting the top plate off I saw that it was stacked with cookies and a few brownies. Ugh man I love Emily. I seriously don't know what I would do without her! As I was eating I caught the tail end of the legends. Looking up, I instantly caught sight of her. Still as beautiful as the last time I saw her. Maybe even more so if that was even possible. I didn't realize how long I was stare until I saw people starting to move around. Quickly shoving the rest of the food in my mouth I threw my plate away and ran back towards to woods before she saw me like the coward I was. Shifting as soon as I was clear I turned around in time to see Jake bringing down his guitar. Huh didn't know he still had that old thing. Seeing him sitting down next to Everly I toned into what they were saying.

"And? They are all family. Get over it. Wanna sing our song?" Looking over at her face I could tell she was nervous. Their song? She sang? She never told me.. looking up I saw Collin had rejoined them. Huh didn't even hear him phase out. Looking back over to her, I saw she started tapping her fingers starting the song with Jake.

" _ **Hey Momma, how do you get a red wine stain**_

 _ **Out of your favorite dress?  
Black mascara off a pillow case?"  
**_

Hearing those first few lyrics was like a knife to the heart all over again. Knowing that I caused her so much pain. Laying down I listened into them sing. Well her sing and Jake play. As the song was ending movement caught my eye. Following her arm down to her hand I saw she was fiddling with the promise bracelet I made her. She still had it on? I thought for sure she would have tossed that the first second she had. My mind immediately went to the what ifs. What if she still loved me by some miracle? What if she kept it as a reminder of what an ass I am? What if. What if. Standing up from my spot and shaking out my fur I started to back pedal as much as I could without making too much noise. They all had starting singing, and I knew if Sam found out I wasn't running the routes he would have my head. Just as I was about to clear the trees Everly's eyes shifted to where I was at. Lowering my eyes a little bit and backing away as fast and as silently as I could. I didn't want to scare her away her first night back. As soon as I was out of sight I took off not wanting to even have the slightest chance of getting caught. As I was finishing up my patrol I couldn't stop thinking about her. She is finally here, finally home. And maybe just maybe I can make things right again. Even if it's just as a friend.


End file.
